wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock
** † * Lord * |commanders2=* † |commanders3=* † |forces1=*2 Paladins *Peasants *Militias *Footmen *Riflemen |forces2=*1 Blademaster *Grunts *Forest Troll headhunters *Raiders |forces3=*1 Black Drake *4 Black Dragon Whelps *4 Skeleton Archers |casual1=*Moderate *3 captured villagers were sacrificed to the Legion. |casual2=*Very heavy |casual3=*Annihilation }} Chapter 2 of the Warcraft III human campaign, The Scourge of Lordaeron. Description Twenty minutes later, at Uther's encampment near the Blackrock clan village... Creeps *3 Gnolls *3 Gnoll Poachers *1 Gnoll Warden *10 Murloc tiderunners *1 Murloc huntsman *1 Murloc nightcrawler *2 Ogre Warriors *1 Ogre Magi Critters *5 Pigs *2 Sheeps Villagers *Unlucky Footman *1 male unnamed villager *1 female unnamed villager Summary Uther Lightbringer and Arthas Menethil move against the Blackrock clan of orcs, who have recently captured citizens from Strahnbrad. Though they quickly build a base and recruit riflemen from smith and enchanter Feranor Steeltoe, Uther and Arthas arrive too late to save the villagers who were just sacrificed to the Burning Legion by orcs who have re-embraced their demon worshiping. Arthas leads an assault against the Blackrock encampment, slaying every orc there. His vengeful fury foreshadows his coming descent into madness. After destroying the encampment, he defeated Blademaster. Beginning cinematic (Arthas comes to Uther's encampment) * Uther the Lightbringer:Ah, good timing, lad. I sent two of my best knights in to parlay with the orc leader. They should be returning shortly. '' (Two horses arrive at the encampment without knights on them) * Uther the Lightbringer:''Damn. These orcs will never surrender. * Arthas Menethil:Then let's get in there and destroy the beasts! * Uther the Lightbringer:Remember, Arthas. We are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the orcs. * Arthas Menethil:Yes, Uther. * Uther the Lightbringer:Now, if you're feeling up to it. I want you to lead the attack. '' * Arthas Menethil:''Me? Well, of course! * Uther the Lightbringer:I'll remain here and ensure that none of the lothsome beasts threaten the camp. * Arthas Menethil:I won't fail you. * Uther the Lightbringer:I know you won't, lad. Quests Main quests Human outpost * Construct a Barracks * Construct Two Farms * Train Six Footmen Guide As you start, get Arthas to go to the mortar team, who will give you 4 riflemen and a blacksmith for free. It is optional, and not necessarily when making a speed run, that you kill the dragon. Get a rifleman to destroy one of the crates at your base, as it drops a hidden treasure. Make the farms near those crates and the barracks right there. Put about 5 peasants to work on the gold mine and 3 to carry lumber. Your footmen should be made fast. Upgrade your towers meanwhile to help Uther, and get Arthas to help him too. When ready for a direct offensive, go to the fire pit, kill the troll and the orc, move further to the Blademaster, kill the guards, and kill him while tracking him, as he will create clones. Secrets * The Gnoll Warden, the three Ogres and a few Murlocs are actually hidden in areas that are blocked by trees. These areas can be accessed by destroying or harvesting the trees. Of these three groups, only the gnoll warden and the ogre magi drop items. Media Videos ParaFreak Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Blackrock and Roll Warcraft 3- ROC – 2. Blackrock & Roll (Hard) Human Campaign Warcraft III-Reign of Chaos-Blackrock & Roll Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Human Part 2 - Blackrock & Roll External links es:Blackrock and Roll